Rosie's Adventures
by DivineKnightmare
Summary: Rosie Apples! She faces everyday challenges as a demon even if it is the most ridiculous thing! Along with her friends, family, heck even with her enemies! But that won't stop her to become King of the Demon World! With her partner, Lyewood Smith the awkwardly shy boy! I would categorize this story to be adventure, humor, friendship, slightly family, lil bit of drama romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Rosie Apples**_ _ **  
**_ _Based from Zatch_ _Bell_ _(Golden Gash_ _Bell_ _) Konjiki No Gash_ _Bell_

This timeline takes place just before the Demon Battle started!

This chapter is a lil excessive because I'm describing each character but it'll get better I promise!

 _Rosie Apples is late for school as usual, and faces unexpected situations during the day..._

 **Chapter 1 "Late & Fishbones"**

 **Rosie's POV**

"Rosie, you're going to be late!" Shouted Mariette, my mother.

She is a tall slender pale woman with huge horns that slightly curled upward, a small mole below her bright red lips, and wore a long peach dress. Mom has dirty blonde straight hair with brown eyes, and she also has a line that goes down on her cheek. My mother can be a bit overbearing sometimes, but despite that I know that she loves me very much! Although, you wouldn't want to get near her when she is angry! Believe me…I've seen her like that too many times to count! But that's usually because I cause trouble, even when I don't even mean to.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make it in time" I shouted back at her.

"Mama!" a small toddler crawled toward my mother. That would be my very young step sister, Lola. My father found her at an abandoned village when she was a baby 3 years ago. You see, my father, Mik Apples, travels very often, helping other demons and doing odd jobs. So, my family doesn't get to see him very often. Through his job he came across many orphans and usually brought them to an orphanage. There was something special about Lola that he just couldn't explain, and he ended up begged mom to keep her. Lola has a brown bob haircut, with a cute lil mole above her lip! (I believe it is a mole-fetish) She is wearing a yellow onsie spotted with blue polka dots and has bright pink eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. She gets me into trouble more than I do with myself, and that can be a shocker to some demons.

I, however am a slightly short female, and inherited my father's tanned skin. I have wavy-slightly curly shoulder length brown hair, with a round face with some dark brown horns that curl back. I have been told my eyes are just like my mother's; big and brown, and from them there are lines that run down on my cheeks. Everyone in my family has pointed ears, that is, except for Lola. But there is one thing we all have in common…fangs! I like to wear black and orange striped overalls with a white t-shirt underneath, and with them I usually wear black sneakers or flip-flops. Oh, I forgot to mention that my cheeks usually have a sort of pinkish red tint to them. You could say I have rosie cheeks, that's probably where my parents came up the name from.

"You better! I don't want another letter from them saying-" my mother was cut off.

"Mommy food!" Lola whined, tugging mother's dress.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I grabbed the yellow tail from my plate and shoved half of it into my mouth.

Before I left, I pinched Lola's nose, just to annoy her and quickly ran out the door before I got in trouble.

Mom wanted to get angry at me but there was no point if I was already gone.

My mother sighed to herself in dismay "There she goes..."

I got to the Academy I attend regularly in the demon world, with the yellowtail still in my mouth already half eaten. I mumbled to myself with the fish in my mouth "Og dwam, og dwam!" I swore as I raced past the demons in the hallway bumping into some of them by accident. "Hey watch where you're going!" the school janitor hissed at me. "No running in the hallways Miss Apples" pointed out a teacher from one of my classes. I ignored them and kept running anyways.

I finally made it, to the classroom, the door was still open. My art teacher, Mr. Boffins, is very tall, wore a white cloak that had a few paint splatters on it, and proudly displayed a long colourful beard that he likes to use as a paint brush. He was putting up a painting onto the board. He began to growl, while stroking his fabulous beard with his free hand "You are late, Ms Apples" he said harshly without making eye contact. I had just managed to finish my last bit of the yellow tail and looked around the classroom " _Don't look at me"_ I thought to myself, quickly throwing the bones down the hallway. "Ahaha, yah Sir, I'll try not to be late next time!" I chirped uncomfortably to my teacher. I saw his left eye twitch as he almost dropped his portrait he was trying to hang, "Mmhmm.." he hummed skeptically.

I sped walked to my seat, and sat beside my best friend, Fredya Bridge. Fredya is a little bit taller than me, and she has long black hair with bangs. She also has pointy ears like I do, and wore a light green dress with a white collar, and black mary shoes. She has one white big horn on her head forehead, almost like a unicorn. She is very smart, I can always count on her and she can always count on me! Even if I do make things worse sometimes…haha...

Fredya whispered into my ear "You know sir is going to lose it if you keep on being late." "I couldn't help it, I need my beauty sleep after all!" I snickered loudly. I stretched my hands behind me and yawned loudly, _maybe I should take a nap?_ I thought. "Should I?" I muttered. "Shh! Sir is starting to teach." Fredya informed me as she poked my shoulder.

I turned towards Mr. Boffins, to make it look like I was paying attention, even though I wasn't at all interested in what he was trying to teach. The teacher had a painting on the board with a very peculiar looking...It looked like a...oh god a penis! "So, do tell me class..." Mr Boffins began to say as he observed the classroom. "Using your imagination, what does this painting look like?" I was trying my hardest not to laugh, and noticed that I wasn't the only one. Half of my classmates were snickering like me, but the other half were disgusted whispering things like "Eww, you guys have sick minds." Fredya turned towards me and complained "What is it now Rosie?" I leaned over and chortled into her ear "The painting looks like ehehe...a penis. Pfhfhfhf-!"

"ROSIE!" shouted Mr. Boffins, he had caught me giggling. "What does this painting look like to you?" Mr. Boffins, asked in a serious tone to get my attention. "Uhh..." I hesitated. Fredya was glaring at me, and by the look of her I could tell that she didn't want me to say it. I thought for a few moments, while I felt everyone's gaze on me. "Well?" he said. I couldn't think of anything to say. I smiled broadly and answered, "It looks like a pen-" "A PENCIL WITH TWO ERASERS BELOW!" Fredya bursted out as her right hand covered my mouth. "Isn't that right ROSIE?" Fredya asked frantically. I could tell by the look on her face that she was not happy with me. I nodded my head in agreement, so I would not anger Freya anymore.

The classroom was silent, and everyone was giving us strange looks. "I didn't ask you Miss Bridge, but since both of you..." He glanced at me for a few second then went back to Fredya. "...had the same idea it'll do." sighed Mr. Boffins. Our teacher then went around the classroom asking the other students the same question. When one of them had the same answer, I was originally going to say, he slammed the student with his ruler across the face! "You sir, will see me after class!" Mr. Boffin's said sternly. The class fell silent again and Mr. Boffins then went back to his seat and instructed us to take out our sketch book to work on our assignment. I removed Fredya's hand finally, and giggled a bit "Thanks Fredya, you really saved my skin ahaha..." I rubbed the back of my head with my left hand. Fredya face palmed "Indeed it would seem I have..."

"See class? Even if you just had splattered paint or drew a few lines, by using your imagination it can become anything you'd like it to be." the teacher instructed. The bell finally rang, "Class dismissed!" Mr. Boffins announced to us. Everyone began to get up and leave. Right when we were close to the door, the teacher stopped me "Rosie, make sure you picked up all your trash (yellow tail bones after leaving this room!"

"Dang it! How did he know!" I exclaimed to Fredya as we started walking through the hallway. Fredya picked up the bones lying on the floor and replied with a disgusted look on her face, "Everyone saw what you did, only an idiot wouldn't have noticed" I began to laugh "Yeah, I guess you're right!" I bent over to pick up the last piece of the fish bone that I had discarded before. There was a garbage can down the hallway, and Fredya made her way towards it. "Ehehe... I have an idea!" I thought out loud. "Rosie please. Just walk up to the garbage can and toss it in there like a civilized demon." grunted Fredya.

She tossed my fish bones into the trash, and I got ready to throw mine into that same garbage can. "That would be too... BORING!" at the last word, I threw the fish bone across the hallway, however it didn't land into the garbage can. It instead poked our vice principals head, Mrs Farcus. When did she get here?!

Our vice principle is a giant demon who has nasty sharp teeth, she would flare her snake tongue at others, and is dressed up like a secretary but rather too colorful for her own taste. Her hair is in an extremely tight green bun that makes it look like her hair just might rip at any time.

"OWW! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?" she shrieked. Fredya's jaw dropped in shock, and I began to roar loudly with laugher. I then saw Fredya wave her hands and giving me the signal that I needed to leave. Mrs. Farcus finally took out the fish bone from the back of her head, turned in my direction and snarled, "WHO DID THIS TO ME!?" Luckily, I was long gone, climbing out the window and hanging out the other side, still giggling about what had happened.

 **Freya's POV**

I swear, Rosie can be such an idiot sometimes! As I saw Rosie trying to aim her bone at the garbage can, I noticed our vice principle walk by her. From the looks of it, she was rushing and not paying attention to her surroundings. But of course, Rosie was too focused on that fishbone, so she did not notice Mrs. Farcus.

Just when I was about to yell at her to stop, Rosie had thrown the bone, which went flying toward our vice principal, piercing the back of her head. She screamed as she tried to pull it out. As I watched the whole scene unfold in shock, I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Rosie was laughing! I almost exploded into a rage before I realized that our vice principle was almost done getting the bone out. Quickly, I gave Rosie a signal letting her know she had to leave now, before she got into trouble. And so, she did! I saw her climbing out of the window, and hoped she didn't fall and land on her head. "WHO DID THIS TO ME!?" the vice principle screeched scanning the hallway."Mrs! I think the delinquent went that way!" I cried out pointing in the direction of where she came from. The woman broke the fish bone into half by gripping it hard and squawked "OOO WHO EVER DID THIS TO ME WILL FACE HELL TONIGHT! THANK YOU, MISS BRIDGE, OUR STAR STUDENT CARRY ON!" and just like that she ran in the direction I pointed... I sighed in relief as she disappeared down the hall. The things I had to do sometimes, I thought to myself as I headed to my next class.

 _To be continued in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rosie Apples**_ _ **  
**_ _Based from Zatch_ _Bell_ _(Golden Gash_ _Bell_ _) Konjiki No Gash_ _Bell_

 **Chapter 2 "Gash & Freya"**

 **Rosie's POV**

I heard the vice principle roared to Freya, stomping away. I started to crack up "Ahahaha-whoah!" my grip on the ledge slip from me laughing too hard, and I fell...

For some weird reason, it didn't hurt so bad even though I was three floors high. Maybe my fat from my lower body, my ass saved my ass. (Haha get it?) "Owwie" I said out loud. "Unuu..." the sound came from below my arse. Huh? Since when did my butt started to mourn? Wow, even my body hates my fat down there, I'm not that fat, it's just from my waist down I'm slightly larger…ahaha; otherwise I'm skinny above my waist…and so are my boobs… I soon got slightly depressed thinking about it. When I took a closer look, underneath my butt, there was a little blonde boy, wearing a green dress and green mary shoes with a cute bow, squished. I was shocked; I landed on to a kid! I quickly got off the boy and tried to help him up. "Hey! Kid, please wake up I'm sorry!" I wailed. He didn't say anything; his head was low barely standing leaning onto me. I slapped him to reassure if he is not dead "Wake up!" I said. "Ughnn…" responded the boy. "Oh man, I thought I killed him" I sighed in relief. I picked up the boy and carried him.

As I walked around the school building, I found a window leading to the nurse's room; I grinned. I placed the blondie on the ground leaning against the school wall. I peeked through the nurse's window if there was anybody there. "Hmm our nurse aint around" muttered to myself. I climbed into the window, then I picked up the boy and placed him on the nearest bed in the room. I grabbed myself a chair and sat. All of the sudden, Mrs. Farcus barged into the room, glazing at me. "Yo, Vice, have you seen our school nurse?" I spoke calmly while placing a finger on my mouth. She turned towards the lighting blonde resting. "What happen to Gash?" She questioned unpleasantly.

Oh, so that is the lil blonde's name!

"I fell out of a window and sat on him!" I cheekily spoke.

"And how did you fell out of the window?" Mrs. Farcus asked.

Oh dan, I got to make up a lie, "Umm..." I muttered. She just stares at me waiting for me to answer her question first, "I-I was leaning against it and I wasn't careful" I lied.

Mrs. Farcus paused for a moment. She then said "You got to be more careful next time!" and smacked my head. "Ow..." I wined. Are all teachers this violent? Then Mrs. Farcus said "I'll go back to my office and call our school nurse down"

"Say, what floor were you on?"

"3rd floor."

She looks at me as if I was crazy then had a suspicious look, "Then you have must saw the delinquent then."

I started to sweat a bit. "I have no idea what are you talking about haha…" I nervously laughed.

"Oh yes you do! I can see it in your-Ow!" She placed her hand on her head where the wound was. I quickly changed the subject and said, "Oh my look at the time, I 'm late, I better get going now!" I got up and ran towards the window. "You should get that checked out Mrs!" I yelled. snapped "COME BACK HERE!" Too late, I was already long gone. She glanced at the boy for one last time. "Well, I better go call the school nurse" thought and left the room.

I got away from there. I can't talk to her, so I got to keep it low, I don't want to get detention after all!

Actually, I don't have class right now, it is Freya and its lunch break! Since the school is on a huge tall rock tower thing! Freya and I would meet up at the ledge of the school grounds.

-Time skip-

"So…you managed to run across Mrs. Farcus anyways?" Freya looking at the scenery. The sky was just perfect, especially the view! You could feel the fresh breeze going through your face! There was vast meadow lush green land and you could see most of the villages nearby!

"Yeah, but I survived! She might have had an idea from me but luckily I have Bash-Gach-whatever the lil blonde's name is!" I lightly laughed, and decided to lay down on the grass, waving my feet near the ledge.

"Gash? What does he have to do with you?-"

I explained to her what happen before I arrived here to Freya.

"Aw poor Gash…"

"Hey, I didn't mean too!" I whined, and snatched Freya's yellow tail tuna sandwich. Freya complained how I should stop taking half of her lunch and bring my own for once. I took a big bite of the sandwich and gave the rest back.

"Relax! I just wanted a bite! And I do bring my own, but I end up eating all of it by the time I come here hehe!" I smirked while patting her head.

Freya looked up at me. "Rosie...I don't want to be a part of the Demon Battle." I grab her cheeks and stretch them out. Freya weeped in pain. "Owowowo! Rosie-please that hurts!" I stopped my actions, and stood up. "I will not let that happen…" I said seriously. Then I plastered my goofy grin back on. "Besides, even if you were a part of it, I'll protect you!"

 **Freyda POV**

How in the world she will do that? It is hard to take her serious, but I know that she is trying to make me feel better.

"You protect me? Ha! More like get me killed!" I laughed.

Rosie pouted. "Seriously!? Come on what do you take me for-don't answer that."

I stopped laughing, but couldn't get rid of my smirk.

Rosie sat back down on the grass, and we just enjoyed the view for the rest of our break before we head back to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rosie Apples**_ _ **  
**_ _Based from Zatch_ _Bell_ _(Golden Gash_ _Bell_ _) Konjiki No Gash_ _Bell_

 **Chapter 3 "Grocery Shopping Gone Wrong?"**

 **Rosie POV**

Fredya and I got back to class and finished the rest of our school day. When we were walking back home, I insisted to her that she should come over. Fredya lives alone in a cabin that my dad built for her a while back. She really wanted to be independent and not always rely on us. But honestly, Fredya has always been family to us.

Her parents… died from a horrible plague far away from here. My father, Mik was the one who found her young. He was doing his odd jobs, such as trying to help the villagers from the plague. Fredya's parents begged to take her away from them before she ended up like them. It is a good thing he did, otherwise she would not be here today! Dad took Fredya to live with us until recently.

 **~~Flashback~~**

When he brought Fredya home the first time, she looked confused and sad. I went up to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry I'll be your friend" I said, I didn't understand why she was at our house or why Fredya was sad, but at the time, I wanted to make her happy.

"Rosie?" Fredya's voice snapped me back to reality. "So, is that a yes?" I smiled. Fredya sighed "I told you already I have to do chores to do, you could help me-"

"Eeeeeehhhhh oh I have a lot of homework to do, you know school is important." I lied, I did not want to do chores no offense.

"But you said you don't have any earlier, and that's why you just asked me if I could come over"

"….." I weakly let out a smile, then sighed.

"Finnnneeee, but I want some of those cookies you baked!" I said excitedly.

"Deal" Fredya let out a slight victory smile. We both shook hands, and then proceeded to walk down a road through a village.

Fredya and I arrived at the village. Fredya had remembered that she needed to do groceries this week. We went to the farmer's market to find what Freyda needed. "You sure you don't need a hand?" Freyda asked. She was concerned of Rosie, since she was carrying most of the groceries. "N-not at all I can handle it!" I said, I too had bought some food. I had a tower of yellow tails, veggies, ingredients for baking cookies such as flour, milk, and eggs. I was balancing it decently. We were almost out of village when there were a couple of smaller demons that franticly ran pass me and made my head spin. I began to feel dizzy and was losing control -BAM! I crashed into somebody. He managed to make me drop all the produce, including ripping the flour bag open, broke the eggs and milk. It was all over him. What a mess!

He was a tall intimidating guy who has pale skin and blue fuzz that covers his body, including his antennas. He wore jester-like attire, and he had a small pointy goatee, his face seemed to be in a constant scowl. All of our groceries were on the ground as everybody around us began to stare. Fredya's blood went cold when she realized just whom exactly we encountered. Vincent Bari, one of the strongest Demons around. At that time she knew we, no, I messed up big time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rosie Apples**_ _ **  
**_ _Based from Zatch_ _Bell_ _(Golden Gash_ _Bell_ _) Konjiki No Gash_ _Bell_

 **Chapter 4 – "Picking a Fight with the wrong Demon"**

 **~~~Earlier~~~**

 **Bari's POV**

I was leaning against a tree, bored. "When is the demon battle going to start? I need to let some of my energy out and beat someone up." I thought. Then two very short demons approached me. "Hey, are you Vincent Bari?" shorty#1 spoke. I ignored them, they looked weak and were not worth my time. "We heard rumors about you, but we don't believe them!" shorty#2 mocked. Shorty#1 poked at me "We challenge you, weakling!" Usually I would get mad but I was glad I found something to release my pent-up energy, they better not disappoint me. I frowned for just a second and then smiled. "This better be good."

I proved them wrong. One of them tried to throw a punch, but I blocked it, and then gutted the demon. The demon collapsed onto the ground, coughing. Pathetic, let's try the other one, I will show them how terrified they should be. With another two punches for each demon, one of them started to cry while the other one was shocked. Frightened they tried to escape to a nearby village. "Is that all you got!?" I yelled. Both got up and ran away. Oh no you don't, I'll show them who's the strongest! "Come back here you cowards!" I yelled as I started to chase them.

They ran through the crowd at a farmer's market. I was successful of dodging the crowd until I ran into someone. it was too late for myself to dodge. I got eggs, flour, milk and produce all over myself, and what was worse was the fact that the cowards got away! I stared at the blonde girl below me.

 **Rosie's POV**

I fell by the impact, and was dizzy for a few seconds, it went away but I still had a slight headache. "Owie…" I whined. I rubbed my butt and looked up. I saw a very angry white man covered in blue fuzz. Man, some demons are born so weird. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up. "Oh thanks for picking me up-" I started before he threw me into a display rack filled with watermelons. It ended up breaking and the watermelons rolled off. A bird-like merchant whined " No not my watermelons!" The merchant tried to save most of his produce. Everyone else backed away slowly, but continued observing.

"Thanks to you not only I lost those cowards, you made a fool out of me!" he yelled angerly.

That jerk! What the hell, he should have watched where he was going! I started to get steamed. "Ah Rosie! Are you alright!?" Fredya asked as she went up to me and stretched out a hand for me to reach. I slowly got up on my own.

"Tch, Yeah I'm alright, thanks" I didn't take Freyda's hand which made me feel slightly guilty, but this guy really pissed me off. I went up to him and yelled "Well maybe if you didn't crash into me in the first place this wouldn't happen!"

"If you weren't in the way with your fat ass then maybe I wouldn't have to beat you up now!" Bari shouted back, throwing a punch. I barley dodge it. Freyda gasped.

"Oh yeah you-you-mean ol' blue ant man!" I was not good at insulting others, however that still seemed to rile up this guy up.

Fredya tried to step in "Look Mr. Vincent Bari, we are deeply sorry for-eek!" He kicked over her shoulder. "Stay out of this, unless you want to mess with me as well" He spoke harshly as he glared at her. Shivers went down Fredya's spine. Somehow while Bari was distracted, I managed to give him a good punch in the face. He fell right onto the ground. "Fredya get out of here, I can handle this bozo!" I told her. Freyda looked at me for a good minute.

 **Freyda POV**

There is no way she can handle this! I'm going to have to get someone to help us!

"Alright Rosie, but I'll bring some help back!" I said running out of the market and into the village square. Where is the village chief? I looked frantically around and suddenly spotted him! He was an old man, with a long reptile-like tail, along with him was two middle aged twins who seemed to look intimidating with their scale-like skin and horns. They were just getting out of the house. "Village chief! There has been an incident! My friend is in trouble!" The chief looked at me and asked, "Where is your friend now?"


End file.
